Desire
by Tinni
Summary: The Shinigami Women's Association setup a date between Soifon and Byakuya. Written on request for the prompt "desire" and the pairing "Byakuya/Soifon".


**Desire**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

"Well it'll have to be Captain Soifon then," declared Nanao.

"Why me!" demanded Soifon, "Why do I have to do it! Yachiru is the infiltrations expert!"

"The rest of us have failed," Nanao reminded her, "Even the president was driven out. However, since Captain Kuchiki was voted the no. 1 captain on whom we desire to release a picture book, someone has to take the pictures. As a fellow noble and captain..."

"He's going to listen to me about as much as he listens to any of you! He doesn't even show proper respect to Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon informed them.

"Don't worry," said Rangiku, "We have a plan!" with glee.

Something about Rangiku's expression sent Soifon danger flags-up, "I don't want anything to do with it!" Soifon declared.

"Oh, come on! You're no fun!" cried Rangiku, "And you could have had so much fun too! Going on a date with Captain Kuchiki."

Silence. "Huh! Why would I want to go on a date with that stuck-up..."

"Because you'll be perfect for little Byakuya!" declared Yoruichi, entering the room carrying lots of shopping bags, "I am so excited! Speaking of excited... where's Yachiru?" she wondered.

"Do not worry about the president. She and Captain Zaraki are off fighting hollows in parts unknown. She will not be interfering," Nanao assured Yoruichi.

"Good, good, I wouldn't want anything interrupting Soifon's date!" declared Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-sama!" protested Soifon, "Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" wondered Yoruichi, "It's my dearest desire to own a book of photos of my little Byakuya!" she said, "Besides, you both need to lighten-up! This will be good for you both! Now, try on these dresses I bought for you!"

With that Yoruichi pulled out a multiple dresses, all of whom were very short and very pink. Soifon was horrified but she quickly learnt, she didn't have much choice in the matter. "Oh! I like this pink mini with white bows!" cried Rangiku, "The bodice would be too tight for me but I am sure they will be perfect for Captain Soifon!"

"These shoes will go well with that dress," commented Nanao, holding up a pair of heels.

"Hmm... maybe I'll do Soifon's hair with these flowers," said Yoruichi, holding up a bunch of pink silk flowers.

"You... you are going to do my hair, Yoruichi-sama?" wondered Soifon in shock.

"Yes and your make-up too! I am going to make you look so beautiful!" said Yoruichi, suddenly see looked at the clock, "We better get moving. Byakuya will be here soon."

"Hah?" Soifon found herself uttering once again, clearly she needed to pay more attention to the proceedings of the Women's association.

"We invited Captain Kuchiki over on the pretext of making-up for our recent intrusions by giving him a feast to remember," explained Nanao, "We have rigged the dinning room and the verandah with cameras."

"You forgot the bedroom," added Matsumoto with a wink, much to Soifon's horror.

"...that was done against my objection," Nanao said, going on record, "Anyway, all we ask that you keep Captain Kuchiki focused on your charms as the camera do their work."

"Why didn't you use Matsumoto for this!" demanded Soifon, "She could keep him distracted for longer!"

"Well I offered," Matsumoto assured her, "But it was decided you would be better."

"Who decided that!" demanded Soifon.

"Me!" declared Yoruichi proudly, "Now strip! We need to get you bathed, dressed and all dolled-up before little Byakuya get's here!"

"Eh!"

"Don't eh me, Soifon!" said Yoruichi, "If you don't strip willingly, I'll have to hold you down and strip you!"

"Eh!"

"Right," said Yoruichi, "Holding down and stripping it is!"

"Eek!"

* * *

About an hour later Soifon found herself squeezed into a painfully form fitted dress, in shoes with heels so high she was sure she would get hurt if she fell off them; with make-up and hair done rather provocatively. Her dress was so painful, she wanted to cry. Where was Captain Unohana! She was suppose to supervise the running of the Shinigami Women's Association and make sure this kind of abuse couldn't take place.

"You look gorgeous Soifon," Yoruichi told her, "Little Byakuya is not going to know what hit him!"

"He's here!" cried Matsumoto, "That's the signal for use to leave!"

"The show is all yours Soifon," said Yoruichi, "I am counting on you!"

"Ye... yes Yoruichi-sama," said Soifon, Yoruichi-sama was counting on her, she couldn't fail! She just couldn't!

Just as she thought that, the door was opened and a servant showed Byakuya in, "Captain Soifon," he said by way of greeting.

"Ah... Good evening Captain Kuchiki," said Soifon, getting to her feet, "I hope you are go..." she tripped, fell forward and was deftly caught by Byakuya.

"Perhaps you will be more comfortable without your shoes," suggested Byakuya.

"Perhaps," agreed Soifon but did not make a move to undo them.

"In that case perhaps you should take them off," suggested Byakuya.

"Well... you see... well..." said Soifon, who was still being held up by Byakuya, "You see Captain Kuchiki..." this was so embarrassing.

But Byakuya seemed to get it, "You cannot bend down in that dress can you," he observed.

"The bodice seemed to have been styled after a corset," replied Soifon, "To think some women wear clothing like this out of choice!" she exclaimed.

"I take it, you aren't dressed like this out of choice," said Byakuya, "Let me guess, one Shihoin Yoruichi put you up to this but for what purpose?" he wondered.

"She just wanted her little Byakuya to have a good time," Soifon teased, "Those were good times, weren't they?" She asked, "Happy times, before that despicable man took Yoruichi-sama from us."

Byakuya didn't reply but instead helped Soifon to the nearest sofa, before sitting down himself and taking one of her tiny feets and starting to undo the buckles of her shoes, "Captain Kuchiki!" exclaimed Soifon, "You don't have to do that."

"It's fine," replied Byakuya dismissively, "I suggest you go change into something more comfortable before dinner starts. I was promised a five course meal, I doubt very much you can eat in this getup." Soifon just nodded, not sure what to say.

* * *

Sometime later, Soifon found herself having spicy fish curry and rice with Byakuya. Now dressed in a loose pink Yakuta she had found amongst the rejected choices of cloths Yoruichi had bought for her. Soifon didn't understand why they didn't let her wear this from the start. It was so much more comfier and she thought it made her took nicer too. "How are you enjoying the food, Captain Kuchiki?" asked Soifon.

"It is palatable," replied Byakuya.

Soifon smiled, that was high praise coming from Kuchiki Byakuya, "I am glad you like it."

Byakuya nodded. Silence. "You mentioned earlier about Shihoin Yoruichi being taken away from us. You must have missed her greatly, when she disappeared."

"Didn't you?" wondered Soifon, "I mean, she did used to spend a lot of time with you. Playing with you, teaching you..."

"I found other teachers," replied Byakuya.

"But they weren't Yoruichi-sama," pointed out Soifon, "I am sure you missed... what did you used to call her, were-cat monster?"

"I didn't miss her annoying me," replied Byakuya.

"You weren't lonely?" wondered Soifon, "After she left that is."

"I was lonely for a time," replied Byakuya, "But then my training regime intensified and I had no time to be lonely. What of you?"

"I wanted to become stronger then Yoruichi-sama. I wanted to be what she was. My ambitions didn't leave much time for reflection," replied Soifon.

"Such is the lot of those who are left behind. Eventually you move on."

"I thought I had moved on," said Soifon, "But then, Yoruichi-sama returned and I find that I have not moved on at all. She is still ahead of me as she always was. She'll always be a goddess and I a mere mortal, looking up at her from below."

"I cannot identify with that emotion," replied Byakuya, "People generally look up to me as they would to the moon. The moon does not lookup."

"No, the moon does not," agreed Soifon. Silence.

After moment more of eating in the comfortable silence, Byakuya asked, "What do you desire of me, Shaolin Fon?"

Soifon blinked, it was so very long since she heard that name. She had almost forgotten that's what she was called once, "I..." she started, but couldn't find the words, "I don't know," she admitted.

Just then the door opened and the servants came in carrying deserts. When they had left, Byakuya smiled a small smile as he said, "Pity the desert is already here. I do not think, you'll have enough time to think about, what exactly you desire."

Soifon nodded. "Pity that," said Byakuya, "But you know where to find me. Should you come to a decision." Soifon nodded again. "Incidentally," added Byakuya, "I destroyed all the camera while you were getting changed." Soifon felt her eyes grow large and found herself cursing in her head as Byakuya went on to explain, "I have, enough problems with fangirls as it is."

* * *

**Author's note: **Written on the request of Téa (aka kaibasgirl). Unfortunately, this is the best I could do for a Byakuya x Soifon fic with the prompt "desire". :(


End file.
